


Issues

by lukas_mp3



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_mp3/pseuds/lukas_mp3
Summary: Jack has issues. A lot of issues. Heaping mountains of issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im dying why have i done this

Jack was not an unreasonable man. Every decision he made was for a reason. Every financial decision, every risky business venture, and every person he murdered was for a good reason.

“You abandoned me.” 

Jack was stalking towards a man - he didn’t care for his name. Jack could see the fear in the man’s eyes - hell, Jack fucking _fed_ of the fear he could instil. He knew he was threatening, managing to loom over the man just as tall as him. His eyes shown through his mask, burning into the other. 

“I-It was a one night s-stand, Jack-” The man’s voice was shaky and uneven, not willing to confront him. 

“Don’t you _dare_ use my name.” Jack voice came out strong and angry. The man cowered back. He spoke again, voice quieter. 

“I-It’s just what a one night stand is, don’t you understand?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he could tell it was the wrong thing to say. 

“Don’t I understand, _don’t I understand?_ Of course I _fucking_ understand you son of a bitch. You just fucking hate me, is that it? Is that _fucking it?_ ” Jack knew his voice held intense fury, and he was proud of that. He knew that he could petrify anybody he wanted. He was Handsome goddamn Jack, the most powerful man in the fucking universe. His large hand shot out to grab the man by the throat. 

“P-Please…” The man was whispering, his voice already gone from fear. Jack simply smiled, but his eyes didn’t reflect it. His grip tightened quickly, crushingly, and he watched as the man’s eyes began to close. He didn’t even need to use two hands - the man wasn’t putting up a fight. He knew his damn place. Instead of peacefully watching this man’s life force wither into nothing the way he had done so many times before, there was a loud crash from nearby. 

Jack’s hand flung away from the man’s neck, dropping him to the floor. He swung around to find the source of the sound and saw a tall, lanky, and terrified kid. Jack could assume how he looked right now - like a predatory animal, ready to rip out the throat of anything that could get in the way of his next kill. Jack didn’t know the kid’s name - he didn’t care much at this point. He had to admit that the kid was a little cute. Cute enough to get spared, for now anyway. Jack plastered the fake smile on his face, trying to comfort him the miniscule amount he could. 

“Hey kiddo, what’s your name?” Jack tried to keep his voice light and airy, not alarming the person who had been in the room for who knows how long. 

“Rhys,” he said, voice unusually strong for the obvious fear he felt. 

“Ah, Rhysie dear? I’m hoping that you won’t _tell_ anybody about this little, ah, escapade,” Jack smile began to twist into something darker, “I wouldn’t want to have to choke that pretty little neck of yours, yeah?” When Jack had finished, he saw Rhys’ face change. It seemed like he could finally grasp the severity of the situation. His biological eye could show his fear, intense enough to make up for the emotionless ECHOeye. His mouth had fallen open a bit without him noticing. Jack walked over, swinging with confidence. He put one finger under Rhys’ chin. 

“Sweetie, don’t let your mouth hang open, you’ll catch flies.” Jack’s tone didn’t reflect the sweet meaning of the words. He slid his finger out from under Rhys’ jaw, letting his nail catch on the flesh. Rhys’ chest rose and fell quickly, and a bead of sweat dripped down his face. His breathing could fill the room, the sound almost bouncing of the walls. The man Jack had been strangling, now completely forgotten by his attacker, gained enough consciousness to scurry out of the room, away from Jack. Jack didn’t care. He had found him once before, he could damn well find him again. 

“Are you going to kill me now?” Rhys’ voice was far more steady than before. Jack was admirable, Jack was terrifying, but Jack was _here_ and Rhys would not be threatened. He had worked so damn hard to get where he was, and he would rather be killed here then have to do it all over again. He watched as Jack paused, face frozen, but then it twisted into something else. Something darker, more predatory and angry. 

“How could I kill somebody with such a cute face? I won’t do it,” Jack backed away, face now emotionless, “just don’t give me a reason to. Well, not another one, anyway. Got it, cupcake?” Jack expected an answer. 

“I get it,” Rhys wanted nothing more than to get out of this place and go home to his shitty little apartment. Rhys would have tried to make himself look bigger, more threatening, but it isn’t like it would do anything. Jack knew his place was on the top of the food chain, and he damn well flaunted it. 

“Good boy.” Jack grinned, and started to walk off. As Rhys watched him go, he wondered what had just happened. He wondered if it was all over now. He got the sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> jack is mostly just a way for me to write about my terrible impulses without being super judged :)


End file.
